NO GREATER LOVE
by GoldAngel2
Summary: A Valentine's one-shot that celebrates the profound purity of sacrificial love 009 003 Enjoy!


Author's Note: Here's another one-shot for my fans for Valentine's Day and I assure you that a new story is being planned and will be started soon but forgive me because life does get in the way. This one is loosely based on the premise of the classic short story "The Gift of the Magi" by William Sydney Porter known as O. Henry and celebrates the purest form of true love. And once again I do not own Cyborg 009 it is owned by TokyoTV, Avex-Mode and Toei Animation and was created by Shotaro Ishinomori

NO GREATER LOVE

Francoise Arnoul, Cyborg 003 was in the hallway leading to the ladies room at **_Chang's Magic_** **_Pan _**where she kicked off a red pump and massaged her tired toes. She was there helping the proprietor, her teammate Chang Changku. Cyborg 006 was the one of the finest Cantonese chefs in the greater Tokyo area and he had built up quite a reputation. But of late, his bistro had been experiencing a bit of a downturn, as the crowds seemed to have diminished and subsequently, the profits. He was having a difficult time making enough to break even with what he purchased for the restaurant let alone paying his staff and had to let a few of his waitresses go.

The situation also made it hard on his cyborg colleagues, 003, 007, and 009 who were helping him but also needed funds to live on. Chang had compensated them when he had business booming but with the flow of customers dwindled down to a trickle, they too had felt the pinch, and Chang was unable to pay them. Since they all were living in Professor Kozumi's beachfront property without having to pay rent or for food, the money earned on their own was just for pocket money. But still, it made it hard to maintain the normal human lives they so desperately yearned for when they could not afford to go shopping or go on day trips. Things had reached the point of near panic for the volatile Shinpan who was feeling not only that his dream was dying but that he was letting his friends down. However, he tried to stay cheerful and up, and the trio saw this and also tried to follow suit but it was a burden and the strain showed on their tense faces.

Francoise sighed as she continued rubbing her burning toes when a tall mahogany haired figure drew up to her and without a word, scooped up the golden haired cyborg and planted her in a chair by the nearly empty coat rack.

"Joe! What are you doing?" she demanded of Joe Shimamura, Cyborg 009 who had knelt beside her and began gently rubbing, using a slow circular motion to stimulate bloodflow in her aching foot.

"I saw you in pain and I wanted to take it away. Is what I'm doing helping?" He continued in his ministrations, which was sending thrills of pleasure and relief through her.

"Uh-huh. But aren't you needed out front? I thought tonight you were waiting tables."

Joe continued messaging Francoise' foot as he replied somewhat resignedly, "There's hardly anyone out there, Britain is handling it. I came here and saw a damsel in distress so I jumped to her aid." He favored her with a shy engaging smile that made her heart pound.

"I wasn't really in distress," she said softly.

"But you were in pain, koishii, and I hate seeing you in any kind of pain." He finished rubbing and like the prince in Cinderella, slipped the shoe on Francoise' tiny foot. Joe rose and he gazed warmly at her with fond cinnamon eyes, one obscured by his unruly umber mane.

She got to her feet and came right to him, resting her hands on his broad, leanly muscled chest and whispered, "Merci beaucoup. Service like that deserves a tip." And she captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

Joe groaned softly as his arms encircled her slender scarlet satin covered waist as he sought to deepen the kiss but she gently broke away as she admonished, "Calm down. We can't get carried away here, it's not appropriate."

Joe growled in response. "Then don't start something you can't finish, koishii." He sighed as he tried to quell the burning in his body that Francoise and her nearness always brought about in him as his common sense kicked in. They both headed toward the kitchen to help 006.

Out in the dining room, the last patrons paid their bill and took their leave, making the restaurant empty. Great Britain, Cyborg 007 sighed as he slammed the cash register drawer shut and spied the clock on the wall. He frowned as he saw the time was 10:45 after being open all day and the cash register was still nearly empty.

The double door to the kitchen opened and Chang dragged his rotund form out and plopped into a chair in exhaustion. He cast his weary gaze at GB as he queried, "Well my friend, how'd we do tonight, I stayed open and extra hour to try to encourage people to come in."

GB sighed theatrically. "I'm afraid it's the same. We had another slow night and I'm afraid we can't blame it on the weather, there's not a cloud in the sky." He glanced out the large display window to the starry sky above the silhouette of the cityscape.

Chang hung his head in his hands in dejection. "Ohhh, I'm such a failure, I can't believe my dream is ending! Ohhh!" he moaned in agony but then felt the comfort of gentle hands as 003 had exited the kitchen with 009 and the two young cyborgs came to offer solace to their cyborg compadre.

"Cheer up, 006," Francoise said soothingly. She had taken a seat beside Chang and Joe was behind her. "There must be something we can do to bring more customers in here."

"Sure there is," Joe said in encouragement. "And I bet if we put our heads together, we can come up with just the right solution."

GB approached the table with the day's paper and straddled a chair as he pointed out the entertainment section. "Why don't we put an ad in with a special for Valentine's Day? It's next week."

Everyone looked at the thespian turned shapeshifter as he continued, "Since most of the restaurants in town are sure to be booked up for Valentine's Day, we could corner the market with those who didn't make reservations. Here in Tokyo, they have an idea what the holiday's about but it's not as big as it is in the West so we could really make this place a romantic spot, perfect for lovers."

"That's true," Joe, the native Japanese member of the 00 cyborgs agreed. "We have celebrated here in Japan Valentines Day, White Day, and a holiday on July 7th called Tanabata Day which is a night for wishes." He shyly snuck a glance at the lovely blonde seated beside him as he went on, "It's about two celestial lovers that meet once a year."

GB nodded and added, "We could decorate the place in a love theme and get romantic music to play in the background." He grinned, as he became more enthusiastic.

Chang picked up on his friend's suggestion, warming to the idea. He looked at 007 thoughtfully as he said, "I suppose we could have a menu geared toward lovers." He sat back and began planning as he began suggesting various entrees, side dishes and desserts. Finally after about an hour of brainstorming, the foursome came up with a menu for the special occasion; a buffet so that the skeleton staff could handle the crowd. Or so they hoped.

Joe was helping Francoise on with her coat and announced to Chang and GB, "We'll go get the car as you two finish locking up."

"Okay," Chang called from the kitchen.

Joe took Francoise' elbow and opened the door for her, letting themselves out into the crisp February air. He turned to her and said softly, "If you wait here, tenshi, I'll go get the car and pick you up. 006 and 007 will be out by then." He gave her a small kiss then turned and headed down the street.

Francoise smiled, the endearment causing a warm glow inside her. "Okay, Joe." She spotted her favorite storefront and added, "I'll be waiting." She strolled over to the antique curio shop window and peeked in at what drew her attention the most recently. Her tropic tide pool eyes sparkled as she gazed longingly at the glittering object standing center stage in the softly lit display.

It was a detailed cameo of a ballerina, intricately carved, standing alone on a velvet bed. Francoise sighed and fingered her thick gold chain around her neck. Since the day she was captured and fabricated by Black Ghost, it was her only tie to the life that once was. When she was awakened from her frozen state, she noticed that the necklace had not been removed and for that she was grateful for it had been her mother's. But still she yearned for the piece to add to her collection of dancers and could picture it hanging from her gold chain.

She was so engrossed in admiring the cameo, which was her wont of late that she did not notice the red Karmann Ghia pull up nor heard the car door slam as Joe came over to her side.

He took her elbow as he urged, "C'mon Francoise. It's cold and I got the heater in the car on. Where are 007 and 006?" He glanced at what had her captivated and nodded in understanding. "I see it's still here, huh?"

Francoise nodded as well as she replied, "Uh-huh. Nobody's bought it yet and with the way things are going here lately, I won't be able to, either." She sighed wistfully as she continued admiring the cameo.

Joe grasped her shoulders as he felt the frustration of not being able to purchase the charm for her for the exact same reason, severe lack of funds. "I'm sorry koishii, I wish I could buy it for you."

She turned and smiled at the tall Japanese cyborg as she reassured him, "It's sweet of you to want to buy it for me, Joe but I understand." She glanced at the restaurant door and asked, "What time is it anyway, those two are taking a long time."

He removed a hand and reached in his pants pocket for his watch, which he opened. "It's just about midnight."

Francoise smiled as she took hold of the handsome timepiece. It wasn't an average watch, it was a throwback to yesteryear, a beautiful watch with a cover of inlaid mother-of-pearl. Joe had gotten it as a bequest when cleared from the death of the Father. After that, it was discovered that his beloved guardian had said in his will for Joe to have his most treasured family heirloom. Being a priest, he had no children so he had wanted the abandoned half-Japanese boy who was like a son to him to have it.

Francoise took the watch, tied to a worn leather strap and admired the piece again. "This is such a beautiful watch, Joe. It's a pity that you don't have a proper chain fob for it."

Joe nodded as he responded, "Yeah, I've been meaning to get one but now with money being so tight I just put it to the side as no longer a priority." He took the watch and snapped it shut and put it back into his pocket, his expression one of resigned acceptance.

At that moment Chang and Great Britain emerged from the darkened restaurant, Chang turned to lock the door and then both came over to where 003 and 009 were standing.

Joe grinned wryly, taking Francoise' arm and said a tad crisply. "Let's go home." They headed for the waiting auto.

* * *

The next day, the preparations began for the restaurant for Valentine's Day, with Chang and Great Britain poring over recipes to draw up the perfect menu for lovers. 009 came into the back door, carrying the meat and seafood he had been sent out to get and brushed his arm over his forehead.

"Whew! I'm back 006 and I hope you're satisfied with what I've got here." He placed the crate he was carrying on his shoulder down in front of the diminutive chef for his approval.

Chang surveyed the meats critically as he commented, "Hmmm not bad, 009. You've gotten better at selecting choice cuts." He continued his examination as he came across a less than perfect piece of poultry. "But you still need to get careful, these wholesalers will try to sell anything like this chicken, obviously a bird that was not well developed for consumption." He tossed the entire chicken into the trash.

Joe and Great Britain exchanged glances. Even though business had been waning, Chang was still as fussy about his ingredients so as always cost was no object. Joe shed his jacket and drew his watch out of the pocket drawing 007's sharp eye.

"That's some watch there, 009," the former actor remarked. "I've not seen a watch like that for a long time, it's quite an elegant piece. Where did you get it?"

Joe studied the watch thoughtfully and replied, "The Father left it to me so I just decided to start using it." Changing the subject he asked with steady eyes, "Hey, can I ask you something, 007?"

The bald pated shapeshifter gazed at the earnest youth curiously. "Sure, 009. What's up?"

009 took a deep breath and started, "Well, what exactly does one do on Valentine's Day? I heard that you give a gift to your girlfriend or wife to show her how much you love her. Is that what you do?"

Great Britain sighed as he remembered how it was for him as a young Shakespearean actor on London's stage and his beloved Sophie, a struggling actress who shared his life. He knew he had broken her heart when he left her to further his career, a decision that he regretted later. He regarded the handsome youth with resolve.

"009, Valentine's Day is the best time to show 003 that you love her by going out and getting her something she will always cherish, something that will be a constant reminder of your love for her."

Joe blushed then grinned sheepishly as he said, "I guess it wasn't hard to figure out I was referring to 003."

"No, you're both pretty obvious. And I agree with 007, getting 003 a gift that she will treasure is the best way to celebrate Valentine's Day," Chang piped up as he caught the conversation, looking up from his recipes.

Joe nodded, "Okay." _But what am I going to do about money? I don't have enough to even buy her a candy bar let alone something she would cherish. I know she wants that cameo in the window next door but it looks expensive, I don't think I can afford it. _He fingered the watch as he brooded then stood up and announced, "I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, the object of 009's affections, 003 was window-shopping as she strolled along the street a block away from **_Chang's Magic Pan_**. Since it was a balmy day for February, she had opted to walk to the restaurant, telling 009 to go ahead without her. She had a purpose, however, when she came to the storefront that displayed rare collectibles. She spied what she wanted and with a smile and a twinkle in her aqua eyes she went inside.

"Hello," Francoise called out and a small elderly man stepped forward and bowed.

"Yes, miss what can I do for you?"

Francoise smiled as she pointed to the glass case. "There. That watch fob. May I see it, please?"

The item in question was a watch fob made of the finest platinum and from the looks of it quite an antique. The proprietor smiled proudly as he brought the fine chain out and handed it to her.

"You have exceptional taste, miss. That's a one-of-a-kind fob and no fobs like it are in existence."

Francoise smiled wider as in her minds eye she saw a certain mother-of-pearl pocket watch dangling from the fine chain. _What a wonderful addition to that beautiful watch and a perfect gift for Joe for Valentine's Day_ but her smile faded when she saw the price.

The elderly shopkeeper saw the crestfallen expression on the pretty blonde's countenance and asked her, "Are you interested in the fob, miss?"

Francoise nodded and replied with regret, "Yes, but I can't buy it because I don't have enough money. She fingered her antique gold chain around her neck nervously as she usually did when stressed. Then an idea came to her . . .

At the same time, Joe was in the curio shop speaking to the clerk as he pointed to the cameo. "Sir, if you don't mind, I'd like to see that cameo."

The clerk retrieved the item and brought it to the tall youth who studied it intently as he ran his fingers reverently on the piece admiring the delicate handiwork. He smiled to himself as he pictured the cameo suspended from a gold chain on a neck graceful and long like a swan's, and a pair of tropic eyes sparkling above. _How beautiful that cameo would look on that chain around Francoise' throat._

"How much is it," he inquired.

The clerk quoted a price and the Japanese cyborg's caramel eyes widened then with a sigh he regretfully handed the cameo back. He turned with shoulders slumped in disappointment and made to leave, shoving his hands in his pockets. At that moment his expression brightened as he felt the smooth case of his heirloom watch and he turned back to the clerk with a purposeful gleam in his eye. . . .

Later both 009 and 003 were pensive and non-talkative as once again the night at the restaurant was slow and the crowd thin. However, both were preoccupied with what had transpired curing their respective shopping trips yet both decided to keep quiet about it, their strange behavior rising the curiosity of both 006 and 007.

"Hmmm, I wonder what's bothering 009 and 003." Chang asked worriedly

GB shrugged as he answered, "Who knows? Maybe a lover's spat, the path of young love is a rocky one at times."

"I guess you're right," Chang replied as he studied the two briefly and then turned back to his work.

* * *

Valentine's Day arrived and with it the anticipation of improved business at **_Chang's Magic Pan _**brought about by the advertising done all week around Tokyo about the Valentine's Day Lover's Delight Buffet. Chang had even enlisted the reluctant help of 002 to wear a sandwich board to walk up and down area streets toting the advertisement announcing the "cozy place for lovers on Valentine's Day—no reservations necessary."

At the restaurant, the advertising was fruitful as the place was full up with an hour wait from the dinner hour and up as couples celebrating the holiday came to the restaurant in droves. The room had been painstakingly prepared for love, the tables covered in rich red linen with tapered candles and bud vases with single red roses. Romantic music played continuously as the patrons dined in an atmosphere of intimacy.

009, 003, and 007 were kept hopping as the patrons streamed in, and as each table was emptied, it filled up again. The setup was a buffet style with all you can eat for one price, and the dessert was a-la-carte with 003 pushing the cart bearing elaborate confections around as the diners finished their meals. 009 dressed in waiter's garb did clean up as each laden plate was emptied and 007, always the consummate showman, took it upon himself to recite classic love sonnets from memory in between the playing of love songs both classic and modern. The combination of good food and entertainment made for a room full of sated patrons and the tips were outstanding as they showed their appreciation.

The evening flew by and finally the last patrons had left, allowing the four hard working cyborgs to rest, all taking seats at a table as 007 counted up the receipts of the night. He finished and came over to his teammates with a pleased smile on his face.

"Well I must say that the Valentine's Day Lover's Delight Buffet at **_Chang's Magic Pan _**is a resounding success. The receipts are the best since the place opened."

009 and 003 grinned as Chang smiled in pleasure his joy apparent as he sniffled, "I'm so happy I'm beside myself." He wiped at his face with a napkin and then said, "And the credit for this success goes to all of you, my friends who worked so hard. Thank you from the bottom of my heart."

"You're quite welcome, 006," 003 responded.

"We're glad we could help," 009 added as he and 006 exchanged an imperceptible nod. He in turn gestured to GB and the two men made their discreet exit, leaving 009 and 003 alone in the restaurant.

003 yawned as she stretched and said, "I'm glad the night's over though." She was thinking about giving Joe his Valentine's gift when they got back to the beach house. _Maybe I can ask him to go for a walk on the beach and give it to him there _she thought as she was snapped out of her musings by a bouquet of red roses being placed before her and a small box wrapped in shiny red paper. She glanced up and Joe stood there smiling a sweet shy smile as he regarded her with his unobscured cinnamon eye.

"It's not over yet," a soft tenor voice whispered. "Happy Valentine's Day, Francoise," 009 said softly as she gazed with surprise at the lovely flowers and the gift. Her tropic ocean eyes glistened with unshed tears making them luminous in the soft candlelight.

"Oh Joe," she breathed. She then thought of her own gift, nestled in her coat pocket and leapt up as if singed. "I'll be right back." She pirouetted and scampered to the coat rack.

Joe watched her go and his heart filled with affection for the beautiful ex-dancer so he took a seat across from her seat and waited as she came back, carrying a box wrapped in white paper with a big red bow. Smiling shyly she placed the gift before him and then took her seat.

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too, Joe. So go ahead and open it," Francoise urged, her eyes shining.

"You open yours too," he said as his eyes also sparkled. So they both opened their gifts and each gasped as they saw the contents of the boxes.

Francoise saw the cameo that she had been yearning for resting on white velvet, its beauty made even more evident in the flickering candlelight of the table. She inadvertently reached up and fingered her bare throat, warm rivulets coursing down her alabaster cheeks.

Joe unwrapped his box and his eyes flew open wide as he saw the platinum watch chain, reflecting the surrounding light making it appear alive. He too felt the sting of tears behind his eyes as he reflected on the meaning of the gift and his hand went to his empty pocket.

Both looked into each other's eyes and the emotion radiating between them was strong like the rays of the summer sun. Francoise spoke first, "Thank you so much, I'll always treasure this." Her voice was husky.

Joe smiled as he said, "You can put it on your mother's gold chain. It will look perfect on that."

Her face fell as she said, "No I can't, Joe. I sold the chain so I could buy you that." She brightened as she brushed away the tears falling from her eyes. "Why don't you take out your watch and put it on the fob so you can wear it properly."

Joe gazed at her with his own eyes brimming. He too wiped them dry as he said in a slightly wavering voice, "I can't, koishii. I sold the watch to pay for your gift."

Francoise burst into tears and Joe jumped from his seat and knelt besides her enfolding her in his arms. Words were lost as they embraced and then rising, Joe pulled Francoise to her feet as the soft music floated about them.

"Dance with me, koishii."

She nodded as she wrapped her slim arms about his neck and his arms went about her tiny waist as he led her in a slow dance to a classic slow song that spoke of newly declared love.

Francoise sighed softly as she admitted, "I love the cameo, Joe. Thank you for thinking of me but I wish you hadn't sold your most prized possession to get it for me. I know how much the Father meant to you."

Joe pulled his head back to gaze at her. "I could say the same thing for you. That gold chain was your connection to your former life, to your family. But it was very sweet of you to sacrifice that connection for me. I love you, koishii."

"I love you too." They sealed their declarations with a sweet kiss, a perfect expression of the holiday and portrayal of no greater love.

Happy Valentine's Day!

END


End file.
